


Trapped

by myriddin



Series: Trapped [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Matchmaking, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet from the Valar-morekinks meme. Prompt from Anon: Jon/Sansa, Rickon; Jon and Sansa rebuild Winterfell and serve a co-regents for Rickon, and when he comes of age he decides he's sick of the two of them wallowing in their loneliness and sets out to convince them to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Arya strode briskly through Winterfell's corridors, the air about her harsh and foreboding to match the deep scowl on her face. The glare was wiped away, however, when she spotted an incredibly suspicious sight: Rickon, stationary.  
  
Her youngest brother was notoriously restless, finding it impossible to stay still for long unless his responsibilities absolutely demanded it. To see the young Lord of Winterfell positioned motionless in the corridor, staring intently at the nearby door was nearly as queer a sight as if Sansa was to be found crossing swords in the courtyard. She sighed and squared her shoulders before approaching him, resting a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. "Rickon?"  
  
"Arya."  
  
"What's behind the door?"  
  
"Sansa and Jon."  
  
"And why are Jon and Sansa in the store room?"  
  
"I put them there."  
  
Arya rolled their eyes to the ceiling, praying for patience as she took a deep breath. "What prompted you to do that?"  
  
"I'm tired of them being stupid. They get out of the room when they stop being stupid and decide to get married."  
  
Arya blinked, watching as Rickon folded his arms and hardened his face with determination. "Fair enough. Don't forget to give Sansa enough time to finish her maiden's cloak before you march them to the godswood."  
  
+++  
  
On the other side of the door, Sansa and Jon lay together on the pile of their clothing, listening closely to the conversation taking place outside. Sansa turned her head to press a kiss to his chest, and Jon felt her smile against his skin. "It seems our lord brother is determined to see us marry."  
  
"And what does my lady have to say about it?"  
  
"The lady is agreeable to the match."  
  
Jon nuzzled her hair with a smile of her own. "How long will it take to finish your cloak?"


End file.
